Nightmares Becoming Dreams
by Troll.e.oley
Summary: Elsa was the first. They not only wanted her gone, but her legacy dead. So they studied her. Elsa can't remember past the two years she has lived in New York until a feisty red headed queen devises a plan to get her beloved back from the future. Anna just has to get her to remember. What is New York City? Elsanna (Not Related) Sorry for the sucky summary. Rated M for mature.
1. Prologue

Dreams were peaceful most of the time, with the occasional nightmare of course. She wasn't quite sure if she was having a nightmare or a peaceful dream. It was a reoccurring dream. She had it almost every night. That of a fair queen with red hair and cute dimples. But she could never see her eyes. Something was always blocking them. Let it be a veil, a cloth, or her hand. The one time Elsa tried to remove the covering she awoke screaming and asking "Why don't you have eyes!"

This woman, this fair and beautiful woman had no eyes.

Her question of course went unanswered as the woman just smiled and turned away.

Another time Elsa had asked "Why don't you speak to me? Who are you?" The woman only smiled again and started to turn away. Elsa grabbed her arm and spun her around. "SPEAK!" She yelled. The woman frowned and opened her mouth to reveal she had no tongue to speak with. That time Elsa woke with a gasp and fell to her apartment floor.

She had a feeling she knew this girl, she had to. But why was she missing things… Why couldn't she see the girl as whole? Always in the back of her mind. While she was eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, walking to work, walking home from work. Something was missing, something very important.

Dreams were peaceful most of the time, with the occasional nightmare of course. She was sure she was having a nightmare as her hand-maiden shook her awake.

"ELSA!" She screamed, coming into consciousness. The maiden only shook her head sorrowfully and took the weeping queen in her arms. The dream was the same every night. Her beautiful and just queen being taken away from her. "Elsa… come back to me…" She sobbed into her maiden's shoulder. Her maiden soothed her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She laid the queen down once her breath had turned heavy again. She stood, knowing it would be a few more hours before Anna woke again in a fit of screams, so quickly she travel down the dark corridors of the castle to where the guards wait. The guards and the two men who mysteriously appeared from the ground.

"We must make haste before the Queen wakes again." Garda said upon entering the room. The two mystery men named Ben and Timothy took out some strange device. Timothy clicked a button and something inside the device started to produce color and images like Gerda and the guards had never seen.

"This my friends, is called New York city." Ben said. "This is where we will find your Queen Elsa."


	2. Elsa's Memory

**Super sorry for the late update I've been really busy, about to move from my hometown to start college, super exciting I know. Anyway, here's the chapter, it took me a few days to make the chapter worthy of posting. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elsa was late for work, she always seemed to be running late no matter what she did. She grabbed her pea coat and quickly ran out the door and into the crowded sidewalk. It had begun to rain and she forgot her umbrella. Running too late already she just began to shift through the crowd as expertly as she could muttering "Excuse me" and "I'm sorry" to all of the busy New Yorker's. Rain fell into her eyes and her vision became blurry. She began stumbling heavily into people, some of which became very angry.

"Ugh, Gods I need to get out of this." She muttered felling around for an alley. Luckily she found one and not too much rain was pouring into it. Just light sprinkling. She tried to catch her breath and wipe her eyes. She had already gone six blocks, what's three more in the rain? As she began to move from the alley way something very strange happened. The people walking past just… stopped. All of them mid stride, stuck like statues.

"What the…" Elsa muttered, walking from the alley. She walked in front of a man holding an umbrella and waved her hand in his face. No response. She looked around, no sign of movement, even the rain stopped. Confused, she kept heading the way to work, hoping people were just playing a trick that she wasn't clued into. But as she kept walking, everything was stopped. Birds in the air were motionless, some leave were even mid-fall. She walked further, her office finally coming into view. She walked into the building and everyone was stopped there as well. She hugged her arms around her torso. _This is really creepy… am I in the Twilight Zone?_ She finally arrived at her office, _Elsa Winters_, it read. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. No sound came from her dark office but when she flickered the lights she almost dropped to the floor in surprise. Two men stood by her desk, smiling.

"It's about time." One said.

"Are you always late? That's not fitting for a queen." Another commented. _What the hell is going on?!_

*Break*

The oak wood door slowly slid open and a fair face with freckles appeared.

"Your majesty. What are you doing you should really be asleep." Gerda said rushing over to the queen.

"I overheard you talking. I can't sleep now."

"But Anna-"

"No Gerda. I couldn't help but hear that my wife is in some other world and you expect me to sleep? I'm the queen dammit I have the right to know!" Anna had developed a temper after her wife's disappearance. She was no long the giddy and clumsy Anna, but a scared and quiet queen, sole ruler now. She couldn't stand not having Elsa rule beside her. She stayed in her quarters mostly, discussing trade over paper instead of face to face. She didn't wish to see anyone, they would think she was weak if they did. They had to think she was as stern a ruler as Elsa.

"You're right your majesty, you have every right to know about your wife." The man with dark brown hair and green eyes said.

"And you are?" Anna asked.

"Excuse me your majesty-" He said bowing, the other man with blond hair and brown eyes following his lead. "I am Ben and this is my friend Timothy." He gestured to the blond. Anna took in their figures. Ben was rather on the short side, maybe the same size as Anna while Timothy stood well about Anna's height. "We have come from the year 2014, we know where your queen is."

"So I heard." Anna said, her voice catching. Elsa was a touchy subject. "So why the wait go get her." Her order was almost silent and she knew it couldn't be that easy, it never was. Though a part of her hoped that is was as simply, to just go get Elsa and bring her home. Her heart beat frantically at the thought of being with Elsa again.

"It's not so simple Anna." Timothy said.

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Well, see Elsa… She wouldn't remember anything about this land, nor the people, so before we bring her back we have to find a way to make her remember." Anna sank her eyes to the ground, her heart skipping a beat.

"She wouldn't remember… me?"

"Probably not your majesty." A tear built in the corner of Anna's eye before slowly rolling down her face. She felt a warm hand wipe it away and she looked up to meet Gerda's warm hazel eyes.

"Don't fret Anna, she will, we have already discussed how." Anna jerked her head to the men.

"Is this true? Do you know how?"

"More-or-less." Ben answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Anna almost growled.

"Well see, the men who took Elsa, we use to work for them, but then we decided that they were a terrible bunch and changed our minds. The technology that took Elsa's memory and inserted new one's would be quite easy to assemble, given we have the right parts…"

"And those part's include…?" The men looked to each other.

"Well, part of it would be your tears-"

"The other would be blood from your "Pabbie" friend." Timothy input after Ben.

"Pabbie… he is a rock, he doesn't have blood."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Once we have gathered these two items we would be able to incorporate it into a schemer, this will scan Elsa's brain and take what memories have been placed there. The hard part will be sneaking into our old lab and taking her old memories. Unfortunately we only were able to grab half her memories before we left the building."

"And that half includes what?" Anna asked eagerly.

"We aren't sure. We wouldn't know until we inserted them. First things first though, say cheese." The blond man said, pulling out a strange square device from his coat pocket.

*Break*

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Elsa shrieked. Her hand was clutching where her heart lay and a headache had formed beneath her temples.

"Well-"

"And what the hell is going on?" Elsa interrupted. Ben sighed and tried again

"Well perhaps you should have a seat your majesty." Elsa cocked a brow. _Your majesty?_ The brown haired man pulled out a chair from Elsa's desk and turned it, gesturing her to sit. Elsa eyed the seat curiously.

"Please." The man said. _Well if they wanted to kill me I guess they would have done it already. _Elsa said to herself, walking shakily towards the seat before plopping down. The blond haired man began to shuffle, looking for something in his pockets. _Oh gods what if he pulls out a gun?!_ Elsa instantly regretted not turning and running at the sight of them.

"Before we answer any question I have a question to ask you." The blond man said. He had finally retrieved what he was looking for. It looked like a photo.

"Take a look." He said, handing the photo to Elsa. In the photo stood a young girl, a red head. She looked troubled, sad even. Her eyes were dull and no smile graced her freckled features. She looked like an empty shell. Yet, this empty shell began to have Elsa's heart beating out of her chest. Her hands began to shake and her brain began to throb. _Who is this girl? Why do I feel like I know her?_


End file.
